


Редемпшн

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Dubious Science, Gen, Out of Character, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Бен замечает, что его преследует странная девушка.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Редемпшн

В первый раз Бен увидел ее на заправке. Почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, обернулся и увидел. Она стояла, засунув руки в карманы черной потертой мужской толстовки, которая была ей велика. Капюшон был накинут на голову, тень от него падала ей на глаза. На ногах — дырявые бело-голубые шорты и кеды. Ничего особенного. Она просто пристально наблюдала за Беном, пока он заправлялся.

В следующий раз он увидел ее, когда остановился, проезжая сквозь крохотный городок, купить себе что-нибудь перекусить. Она была в магазине: стояла в дальнем углу возле стенда с журналами и смотрела на Бена.

Это было странно. Теоретически она вполне могла бы попасть сюда от заправки раньше, но… Бена пробрала дрожь, он расплатился и, торопясь, вышел. Ему хотелось добраться до места до темноты, а день уже перевалил за полдень. Солнце накаляло машину. Кондиционер не работал. По радио рассказывали об инновационной методе, которая позволит закрыть большую часть пенитенциарных учреждений, снизив затраты налогоплательщиков, и Бен выключил эту нудятину, решив, что лучше ехать в тишине.

В третий раз они увиделись, когда у Бена спустило колесо, и ему пришлось его собственноручно менять. Посреди пустой трассы: что в одну, что в другую сторону вилась серая лента дороги, обрамленная невысокими, выжженными летним солнцем холмами. Бен закончил с колесом и хотел убрать пробитое в багажник, но уронил его, едва выпрямился. Девушка стояла, прислонившись к его машине и наблюдала за ним.

— Ты кто такая и что ты здесь делаешь? — выпалил Бен. — Ты… следишь за мной?

— Нет, — ответила девушка. — Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты подкинул меня кое-куда.

Бен смотрел на нее, все ещё не понимая, как она тут оказалась. Мимо не проехало ни одной машины. Местность просматривалась во все четыре стороны. Он бы заметил ее.

— Это необязательно, — добавила она, — но это сильно сэкономит мне время.

— Да кто ты такая? — рявкнул Бен.

— Я смерть, — ответила девушка. — И я следую за тобой по пятам.

— Свихнувшаяся, — пробормотал Бен, нервно улыбнувшись. 

Он поднял колесо, докатил его до багажника и забросил туда. Потом туда же сложил инструменты, игнорируя девушку, вымыл руки водой из бутылки и уселся за руль. Девушка следила за ним через отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

Не мог же он оставить ее тут… Мог. Раз она как-то сюда попала, значит, так же и выберется.

И Бен завел мотор и утопил педаль газа в пол. Фигура девушки в зеркале стала быстро уменьшаться, пока не превратилась в точку, а потом и вовсе скрылась за одним из поворотов.

Когда она окончательно пропала из виду, Бена отпустило. Он пошевелил плечами и покачал головой: все тело будто оцепенело. Чтобы развеяться, он включил радио. Музыкальный блок как раз сменился новостным. Передавали срочные новости: на разъезде Хосниан на заправке случился пожар. Один человек погиб, восемь ранены. Полиция не уверена, что это несчастный случай.

Бена мороз по коже пробрал. Ещё несколько часов назад он был там.

А радио не умолкало:

— Продолжаются поиски неизвестного, расстрелявшего троих человек в магазине в Джакку. У полиции есть примерное описание подозреваемого: белый мужчина, темные волосы, рост выше среднего, одет в черные джинсы и черную футболку. Если у вас есть какая-то информация…

Бен снова выключил радио и вцепился в руль. Чертовщина! Буквально за час до этого он был в магазине. И все там были живы.

Нервозности ему добавляло и то, что он сам прекрасно подходил под описание неизвестного. Да ещё та девчонка…

Точно. Девчонка. Она же следовала за ним. Она могла видеть, что случилось. Возможно, именно она дала копам его описание. Да только зачем ей это делать? Бен видел ее впервые.

Он остановился, чтобы отлить. Солнце садилось, окрасив холмы багрянцем. Нагретая за день почва дышала жаром. Бен постоял немного, любуясь на закат, а потом вернулся к машине.

Девушка сидела боком на водительском сиденье, спустив ноги в пыльных кедах на асфальт, и листала дорожный атлас.

— Какого?..

Бен выругался. Он ощутил страх, иррациональный, похожий на чувство, когда ты в ночи лежишь в постели в пустом доме и слышишь звук открывающейся дверцы шкафа где-то на кухне. Мозг уже готов дать этому рациональное объяснение, но холодок все равно ползет между лопаток.

— Что тебе надо? — прорычал Бен.

— Подбрось меня, — невозмутимо ответила девушка. — Осталось немного.

— Кто ты такая? — спросил Бен. — Это ты дала полиции мое описание? Чего ты взъелась на меня, я тебя впервые вижу!

— А вот я видела тебя раньше, Бен, — ответила девушка, поднимая голову и глядя. У нее были светло-карие глаза.

— И что? — Бен был близок к тому, чтобы схватить девчонку и выволочь ее из машины. Он сдержал свой первый порыв и потребовал:

— Уходи.

— Я уйду. Но сначала мне нужно кое-куда попасть. Помочь мне можешь только ты.

— Да почему, твою мать?! Тут нет других попуток? Может, тебе лучше денег на автобус дать? Почему ты ко мне привязалась?

Девушка продолжала следить за ним, не отводя взгляда. Его эмоциональный взрыв ее совершенно не тронул.

— Ты сам меня позвал, — сказала она.

— Да вот же…

Бен обошел ее, открыл заднюю дверь, ещё не зная, что будет делать… И замер. На заднем сиденье лежал предмет, которого там не должно было быть. Женский дорожный чемоданчик, такой, старческий, в кремовых розах и с облезающей позолотой на замках. Но главное было не в самом чемоданчике, а в том, что он был забрызган кровью. Здоровенное пятно алело снизу, а мелкие брызги покрывали его целиком.

Бен тяжело дышал, не сводя взгляда с чемодана.

— Это ты его сюда принесла? — спросил он внезапно севшим голосом. — Отвечай. Это ты…

«…убила людей в магазине и на заправке,» — хотел он сказать, но не смог.

— Я никого не убиваю, — сказала девушка мягко. — Я просто прихожу тогда, когда нужно.

Она встала, подошла к Бену и положила ему руку на плечо. Обычное теплое человеческое прикосновение. Бен заметил, что ногти у нее покрыты дешёвым облупившимся лаком, из тех, что продаются за шестьдесят центов в мелких пузырьках.

— Довези меня до места, и все закончится, — сказала девушка.

— Куда тебе нужно? — хрипло спросил Бен.

— Ач-То, — ответила девушка. — Ты ведь туда направляешься?

Они ехали в молчании. Радио было выключено — Бен боялся услышать больше новостей, которые не сможет переварить. Девушка сидела, глядя в окно. Снаружи стремительно темнело, небеса были глубокого фиолетового цвета, и уже высыпали первые звёзды.

— Как мне тебя звать? — спросил Бен. — Я не могу звать тебя Смертью.

— Можешь звать меня Рей, — ответила девушка. — Но вряд ли тебе придется.

Эта фраза заставила Бена странным образом оживиться. Почему все должно происходить так, как она сказала?

— Почему нет… Рей, — спросил он. — Вдруг мне захочется поболтать?

Рей пожала плечами:

— Как хочешь.

— Откуда ты? Должно же быть место, откуда ты здесь?

— Собственно, я из Ач-То, — ответила Рей. Прежде, чем Бен успел сказать что-то в ответ, она добавила: — Не говори ничего. Ты все равно не помнишь, откуда ты.

Бен будто потерял дар речи. Он действительно не помнил. Ещё секунду назад он планировал сказать «А я из…», но место вылетело у него из головы.

— Ты… — он запнулся. — Ты ведьма?

— Нет, — девушка вздохнула. — Я не ведьма. А ты не помнишь, откуда ты. Не помнишь, что было вчера. Ты проснулся утром в мотеле и поехал в Ач-То.

Бен пораженно молчал.

— Мы не первый раз это проходим, Бен.

Бен тяжело сглотнул.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Это… — Ему в голову пришла пугающая и безумная мысль, но что могло быть безумнее всего этого? — Это чистилище? Или это ад? Я попал сюда, потому что кого-то убил?

Рей уставилась на него как на идиота.

— Смысл наказывать того, кто не помнит, за что его наказывают? — спросила она. — Нет, Бен, все гораздо проще. Мы проходим этот путь не впервые, но ты никогда не мог дойти до конца. Я надеюсь, в этот раз все будет иначе.

Дальше они ехали в молчании. Бен боялся спросить что-то — или забыть вопрос. Но неизвестность томила хуже всего, и он принялся вспоминать прошедший день, заставляя себя обдумывать, что именно заставляло его поступить так, а не иначе. Зачем он едет в Ач-То?

— Что там? — спросил он. — В Ач-То.

— Самый красивый водопад, — ответила Рей. — Там кое-кто живёт, не помнишь?

Бен напрягся. Казалось, что ответ вертится на языке, но он не мог его вспомнить. Кто ждёт его в Ач-То?..

Его кто-то ждёт? Его кто-то ждёт, кто-то, кто давно его знает. Зачем Бену туда ехать, он всегда ненавидел его…

Бен резко ударил по тормозам, и если бы не ремни, их с Рей бы впечатало в стекло. Может быть, так было бы лучше? Они бы вылетели на дорогу и умерли, он и Смерть. Если смерть может умереть.

Если он сам может умереть.

— Осторожно, — сказала Рей, глядя, как он согнулся над рулём, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и тяжело дыша, — начнёшь как следует вспоминать, и все начнется заново.

— Что начнется? — выдавил Бен.

— Этот день.

Бен торопливо завозился, пытаясь отстегнуть ремень. Он промахивался мимо него, будто слепой, и сумел выщелкнуть его только с пятой попытки. Он вылез из машины, хлопнул дверью и вышел на середину дороги, тяжело дыша. В сумерках смутно белела разметка на асфальте. Солнце почти скрылось за холмами.

Бен услышал, как хлопнула пассажирская дверь. Захрустели камешки под шагами.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросила Рей. — Я могу отдать толстовку.

— Нет, нет. — Бен вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — А если я не поеду в Ач-То?

— Тут неподалеку есть несколько городков, — ответила Рей, пожав плечами. — Можешь отправиться туда. Делай что хочешь. Но я бы посоветовала тебе продолжить путь. Ведь ради чего-то ты в него пустился.

— Так ради чего?! — заорал Бен. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что происходит? Кто ты? Куда я еду? Почему ничего не помню? Почему кругом уже который час ни души?

Рей прерывисто вздохнула и ответила:

— Я боюсь, что мой ответ вернёт нас к тому, где мы начали. Я тоже устала от этого, Бен. Я вынуждена помнить все это за тебя.

— Тогда веди ты, — ответил Бен. — Сама сядь за руль.

— Я не могу, — ответила Рей. — Я не успела получить права. До экзамена месяц оставался.

«Месяц оставался», — эхом отдалось него в голове. Месяц оставался.

Бен тупо уставился на голые коленки Рей, зацепившись взглядом за округлые белые шрамики — по несколько на каждой.

Месяц оставался.

Она добиралась до Ач-То на попутках, потому что потратила все деньги. Он отдал ей свою толстовку, потому что вечером стало холодно.

— Не надо, — попросила Рей. — Давай просто доедем.

Бен не слушал ее. Он подошёл к задней двери, дернул ее и вытащил чемодан. Открыв его, он без удивления увидел черный пистолет, лежащий среди смятых чужих вещей. Девять патронов из двенадцати. Нет. Девять их было до того, как он взял ее в машину и поехал в Ач-То.

Рей медленно подошла к нему, стягивая капюшон. Она повернула голову и явила безобразную кровавую дыру на месте виска. На волосах неприглядными украшениями висели кусочки костей и ошмётки плоти, а сами волосы возле раны спеклись с кровью, слиплись в колтуны и сосульки.

— Ты моя смерть? — прошептал Бен.

Рей кивнула.

— Здесь — и твоя тоже. Пожалуйста, давай поедем.

— Я убил тебя? — спросил Бен. — И их? Почему?

— Тебе нельзя знать, — ответила Рей жёстко. — Если ты вспомнишь, все начнется заново. Они вычистили тебя, несмотря на то, что ты не хотел этого. Ты был готов ко всему, кроме того, что тебя решат помиловать насильно. Нам нужно ехать, Бен!

В ее голосе появились истерические нотки.

— Я умру? — тупо спросил Бен.

— Ты хотел умереть! — воскликнула Рей. — Ты ждал этого, ты взял их всех с собой, ты ждал, что копы продырявят твою башку, но тебя схватили и вместо смертного приговора выдали полную перепланировку мозгов! Гуманность высшей пробы: преступник искупает свое преступление не в тюрьме, неспособный на рецидивы, исправленный.

Она всхлипнула.

Где-то вдалеке завыли сирены.

— Очень скоро, — сказала Рей, — они вычистят и меня тоже. Всё вычистят, и ты проснешься светлым и чистым и готовым служить обществу. Прямо как мама хотела.

Рей подошла к Бену, обняла его за шею и прошептала, глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Ничто не может искупить убийства. Ты знал это, до того, как тебя вскрыли.

Звук сирен приблизился. Бен мог определить, откуда он доносится.

Оттолкнув Рей от себя, он бросился к машине.

— Садись! — бросил он через плечо. — Время еще есть.

Они летели сквозь ночную тьму, подгоняемые звуком сирен. Холмы сменились редколесьем, а когда они слетели с шоссе на дорогу, ведущую к дому дяди, сирены были совсем близко. Рей подскакивала на сиденье, держась за ручку над дверью. Бен был сосредоточен, глядя на дорогу в свете фар. Он должен был успеть.

В доме горел свет, и, когда Бен остановил машину и выскочил наружу, дверь открылась. Дядя Люк ждал его в полном вооружении, держа его на прицеле дробовика. Какое счастье, что в этот раз он выстрелил ему прямо в лицо.

***

— Отключай, — сказал врач медсестре.

Его помощник покачал головой и снял маску, разводя руками.

— Эмболия. Мы ничего не смогли бы сделать.

Посмотрев в лицо мертвого, он добавил, наполовину задумчиво, наполовину зло:

— Всё-таки ушел.

  
\--- _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outran my gun_


End file.
